


hard up

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Did-- Did that guy just--" Prompto stammers."Offer to pay Noctis for sex?  Yes, I believe he did," Ignis replies, disgust clear in his voice.





	hard up

**Author's Note:**

> Well okay today's hurt noct week prompt is Noct selling his body because they're out of cash, and I planned to write something for it, then didn't get around to it, then figured fuck it why not try to do something short. Four hours later here we are with something longer than I intended to write. Oops?
> 
> WARNINGS: sex for cash. Noctis consents, but only because he needs the money.

They straggle in to Old Lestallum just before dark, tired, dirty, and totally out of curatives. "I'm starving," Noctis groans.

"Crow's Nest?" Prompto asks hopefully.

"That will use up the very last of our funds," Ignis says. "We've enough for dinner, I believe, but we'll lose the chocobo rental and won't be able to resupply our stock of curatives. Sleeping in a motel or a caravan is out, I'm afraid."

Probably, they should go hungry tonight, sleep at a haven, renew the chocobo rental, and use the chocobos to make it back to Lestallum to turn in their hunts. But Noct's stomach growls loudly and he can't think through the haze of hunger. "Food now. We'll deal with the rest later."

"As Your Highness commands," Ignis says, only a little sarcastically.

They end up sharing salmon and fries, trying to stretch their money. "Maybe we can find a hunt around here," Gladio suggests, "or pick up something valuable in the area and sell it."

"We could sell some of your swords," Noctis offers. He's still a little hangry, though the salmon is calming his stomach. Gladio just frowns at him.

"Hey boys," a man at the counter says, turning to face them. "You hard up for some cash?"

"Maybe," Noctis says, giving him a once-over. He looks like he's probably a hunter -- workmanlike clothes, covered in a sheen of dust and sweat from the road, a curved fang hanging on a chain around his neck. "You got work for us?"

There's no word for the way the man looks at him except _leer_. "For you, maybe, pretty boy."

Gladio starts out of his seat. "Just what do you think you're--"

The man raises his hands. "Hey, I didn't mean to insult you or nothing. I ain't forcing myself on nobody. Just offering an exchange of money for services. Your boy there looks like he's worth enough to get all of you a couple nights at the motel." Noctis swallows, his chest feeling uncomfortably tight. "You change your mind, you come find me." With that he gets up and goes over to the pinball machines, and Gladio sits back down with a growl.

"Did-- Did that guy just--" Prompto stammers.

"Offer to pay Noctis for sex? Yes, I believe he did," Ignis replies, disgust clear in his voice.

"Holy shit," Prompto mutters, cheeks turning bright red.  
As they finish their meal, Noctis stares down at his empty plate and thinks about how his stomach still isn't full, the chocobo rental ran out, the Regalia is getting repaired, and there are no curatives left in the armiger. He snags a french fry from Ignis's plate and chews it thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," he says.

"Maybe what's not such a bad idea?" Prompto asks, clearly having already forgotten the earlier incident.

"That guy. We need the cash."

"Noct, you can't seriously be considering selling your body. You're the king of Lucis, not a prostitute."

"Ignis, we're flat broke! What other options do we have?"

"We'll walk to Lestallum tomorrow, we've got a hunt to turn in. That should get us back in shape," Gladio says.

"Yeah, as long as we don't have to fight anything on the way, because if you didn't notice we're out of curatives. I can earn us money _now_ , we can buy a couple potions, renew the chocobo rental, and spend the night in the motel." He sounds a lot more confident than he is.

"Dude," Prompto says, "have you ever even . . .?"

"Look, you guys are always putting it all on the line for me. Let me do something for you for a change."

"Noct--"

"No, Ignis, I don't want to be treated like a child."

Ignis frowns at him. "You're right that we need the money. But you're not . . . experienced in these matters. Perhaps someone with a little more knowledge would be better suited to the task."

"Are you trying to take my place?" Noctis asks, incredulous. He should be grateful, probably, but instead it's just one more thing, one more person doubting him, one more person thinking he's too young or incapable to get things done. "Fuck this," he says, and he gets up and walks over to Justice Monsters, not looking back as the guys scramble after him.

"Hey," he says, and the man looks over at him and grins.

"Change your mind?"

"Yeah. How much you offering and for what?"

"Wait!" Ignis says, coming up beside him. Noctis frowns, but Ignis faces the man. "Take me instead. I'll . . . show you a good time."

"It's cute that you want to protect your buddy," the man says, "but you ain't half as pretty as him so you ain't worth half the gil he is." He turns back to Noctis. "I'll pay you 250 for your mouth, 600 for your ass. I'm a nice guy -- I'll use condoms and I won't hurt you."

"Deal," Noctis says, before one of the guys or his own nerves can stop him.

"Noct--" Prompto and Gladio say at the same time, but Noctis stares them down.

"This is _my_ decision," he says, and they back off, though they don't look happy about it. "You got a motel room or something?" he asks the guy, who nods.

"One more condition," Gladio says. "I wait right outside the door and if you hurt him you're a dead man."

"You boys aren't really making this worth my while. I could take my money elsewhere . . . but I don't get a chance at a pretty face like that very often. Fine."

Noctis follows the man to his hotel room, trying not to second-guess himself too much. Despite his bravado, he knows that Ignis was right. He doesn't have a damn clue what he's doing here. He's never had sex, has barely even kissed anyone, but people do it all the time, don't they? It doesn't have to mean anything. Prompto's first time was in the bathroom at a party and he'd said it was awkward and uncomfortable, and not all that good. The girl he'd been with laughed at him afterward. Surely this couldn't be much worse than that, could it?

The man holds the door open for him, and Noctis walks inside, then watches it shut on Gladio's frowning face. "Your friends sure are protective of you," the man says. "They guarding your virtue?"

"Something like that," Noctis replies, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands.

"I get that you're not a hooker -- not until now, anyway. But you ever been fucked in the ass?" the man asks bluntly.

Noctis shakes his head, trying to keep a smooth poker face.

"I'll make it good for you," the man says, stepping forward and touching the side of Noct's face. "Your pretty face is gonna look so good when you're begging for more." Then he's leaning in and kissing him, and Noctis has to make himself hold still and take it, then make himself kiss back.

It's not . . . bad. The guy isn't bad-looking, and he takes his time coaxing Noctis into responding. His hands slide up Noct's back, and it feels okay, it feels good. He can do this. The man starts kissing his neck, and the sensation sends a shiver down his spine. "You can touch me," the man murmurs against his skin, and Noctis tentatively puts his hands on the man's hips.

He can't help flinching a little when the man puts his hands under Noct's shirt, big palms flat on his bare skin surprising him more than they should have. "Shh," he says, "I got you. Let's get that shirt off, huh?" He steps back, and Noctis reaches behind his head to grab his collar. His stomach twists, but he forces himself to tug his shirt over his head. The man's eyes track over his body hungrily, and Noctis finds himself blushing. "Fucking gorgeous," the man says, stripping off his own clothes until he's fully naked. Noctis can't help glancing at the man's erection, jutting up hard against his stomach. It's hard to believe that _that_ is going to be in his-- in his _ass_ , gods, he hasn't even _showered_ in over a day.

"Get on the bed, on your back," the man says, and Noctis does, kicking off his shoes on the way. He lays there, trying not to think too hard about what's about to happen, trying not to think about what his dad would say if he knew what his son was doing, until the man climbs over him and starts kissing him again. It's a bit of a blur from there, hands and mouth all over him, the strange twisting pleasure of a tongue laving over his nipples, the drag of the man's cock across his thigh, until the man's hand moves between his legs.

He jerks at the first touch of the man's hand on his cock, even though his clothes. Nobody's ever touched him there before and his body reacts quickly, rising to the occasion. Noctis isn't sure whether to be glad that maybe this won't be as bad as it could be, or angry at himself for getting off on something like that. Either way the one thing he is for sure is embarrassed, especially when the man grins down at him and says, "I knew you'd be a slut for it." The man opens his pants and tugs them and his underwear off, and then Noctis is laid bare, trying not to cover himself with his hands.

"Turn over," the man says, and Noctis does, almost grateful to not have to look. The man's lips are on him again then, kissing a trail down his back, hands and mouth working their way down until his legs are being nudged apart, the man's hands squeezing his ass. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." There's a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms on the bedside table, and the man grabs them both. He hears a click and a squirt and then a wet finger is probing at his ass, and Noctis gasps in surprise. The man steadies him with one hand on his hip, and then that finger is sliding in.

It feels weird. It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird, _different_ , and all Noctis can think about is how _dirty_ it must be. "You're doing good," the man says. "I can't wait to get my cock inside you." Noctis bites down on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as a second finger works into him. Those fingers curl, brushing against something inside of him, and Noctis whimpers before he can stop himself. It's such a strange feeling, having something moving in there, and then touching-- well, he's taken sex ed, he's watched enough porn, he knows that prostate stimulation is a thing, but he's never _tried_ it before. "You like that?" the man asks, and he does it again, and again, making Noctis writhe underneath him, gasping at the sensation running through his body and straight to his dick.

A third finger joins the first two, pumping in and out of him, and the man drags Noctis up onto his hands and knees. "Gonna fuck you nice and slow," the man says, "make you beg for my cock, and then I'm gonna come all over that perfect mouth of yours." Noctis whimpers again at the assault on his senses, trying to remind himself that Gladio is just outside the door _listening_ to all of this, gods, he hopes he can't hear everything but motel walls are so thin. The man withdraws his fingers, finally, and then the blunt head of his cock is pressing its way in. Noctis clenches up on reflex, and the man rubs his back and makes soothing sounds at him until he relaxes again.

He works his way in in little thrusts, each one pushing a few more millimeters. It's strange, to feel stretched wide and filled up like this, but it's not bad. True to his word, the man has been careful not to hurt him, and Noctis finds himself pushing back when he starts to move, thrusting slow and deep. "Yeah," the man groans, his hands running over Noct's back, "just like that. So hot and tight, it's like you were made to take my cock."

If only, Noctis finds himself thinking absurdly, if only that were true, if only he were a common whore. No prophecy, no chosen one, no king of light. No reason for his dad to die, or to be married off for a peace treaty, or give his life to the crystal. Just this, the primal movement of two bodies, hot and sweaty and dirty but _simple_.

A hand comes around his hip to stroke his cock, and Noctis draws in a sharp breath. The man adjusts his angle, and suddenly Noctis is caught in an avalanche of pleasure between the hand on him and the cock in his ass hitting just the right spot inside him. It takes him a minute to realize that the moaning he's hearing is coming from his own mouth, and then he tries to stop but can't. "Let me hear you," the man says. "Tell me you want to come."

Gods help him, he _does_ want to come. His dick is so hard and he's so close already, so he gasps out, "Please, I want-- I want to come, _please_!" The hand on him tightens and twists, and that's all it takes to push him over the edge, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle himself so that Gladio won't hear and come bursting into the room.

Noct's shoulders slump down onto the bed, arms giving out, and then the man withdraws and pushes him until he rolls onto his back. He blinks up at the man, who's tossed off the condom and is frantically stroking himself, and then he has to shut his eyes because the man is groaning his own release. It hits him in the face, hot and wet, across his cheeks, his mouth, his eyes. "Goddamn," the man says when it's over, then, "Don't move, I'll get a towel."

Noctis holds still, eyes and mouth still shut tightly, until the man comes back and wipes down his face with a wet cloth. When he finally opens his eyes, he takes the cloth to clean up the mess of lube smeared all over his ass. "With a little practice, you could charge a lot more than 600 gil. But hey, if I run into you again, I'd pay for a repeat performance."

"Uh, thanks," Noctis says, not really sure what to do. He starts pulling on his clothes, feeling strange, _different_ , like he's not really himself. Like he has to put back on the skin of the king of Lucis, which had been stripped away the moment he entered this room.

Gladio jumps when he opens the door, arms crossed over his chest. He looks at Noctis intently, like he's trying to find any evidence of injury or wrongdoing. His cheeks are a little flushed, and Noctis is ashamed to think that Gladio heard him begging for more. "You okay?" Gladio asks, and Noctis waves a wad of cash at him.

"Fine. I'm tired, let's get a room." He heads for the motel counter, not checking to see that Gladio is following him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ignis and Prompto get up from where they were waiting by the diner, but he ignores them to talk to the motel manager.

"Noct . . . " Ignis starts when they enter their motel room, but Noctis ignores him and makes a beeline for the shower. He turns the water on as hot as he can stand and lets the spray run over him, wiping his mind clear, until he has to start scrubbing if he's going to leave any hot water for the rest of them.

He changes into his pajamas, then climbs into bed and pretends to be asleep. The rest of them are quiet as they go about their routines, and eventually the bed dips and Prompto climbs in with him. Noctis waits until he can hear Gladio's slow, even breathing and Ignis's quiet snores before he shuffles closer to Prompto.

"Noct?" Prompto whispers.

"You don't--" Noctis starts, then falters. Prompto rolls to face him, expression unreadable in the darkness. "You don't think I-- you don't think--"

Prompto reaches out and takes Noct's hand, and Noctis closes his eyes, tears spilling silently down his cheeks. "I don't think any less of you, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah," he says, taking a deep breath. "'Course not."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to r3zuri and misswonderheart for encouragement and beta!


End file.
